ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildpup
Wildpup is a alien transfromation used in the show, Brandon 10. Apperance In The Original Series, Wildpup takes the appeareance of a small, orange dog with big green eyes and pointy eyes. He has a black stripe on his back and his chest area is a yellow-toned color. His fur is messy and sticks out and his paws are black. The Omnitrix Symbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Wildpup appears more matured than in the Original Series. His paws are covered with fur and are no longer black while claws are visable now. Instead of appearing as a square-shape, his chest is now more curved and has a darker toned yellow which appears as a light orange. His lips are now thicker and colored black while his ears are pointing upwards towards the front rather than behind, their insides are also dark colored now. His hair is neater and his stomach is sticking outwards more. The black stripe on his back is also no longer there. The Ultimatrix Symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Wildpup has enhanced senses which allow him to track down objects or people as well as hear further and determine specific details based on smell. He also has enhanced agility which allows him to jump high and leap from various surfaces. Wildpup has a sonic bark which allows him to shatter glass and stun enemies. He can also bite, scratch and dig like a regular dog. Weaknesses Due to his short size, Wildpup can be attacked easily and, possibly, easily defeated. He also isn't a strong fighter. Appearances Original Series *A Hero is Born (First Appearance) *Water Worries Reboot *A Hero is Born (First Appearance) *Water Worries *Kidnapped (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Ro-Warasaur) *The Other Me (Off Screen) *Frienemies *The Conqueror (x2) *The Mutater and the Mutated Transformations Ultimate Hero *Isolation (First Re-Appearance) *Power of Love *King of the Ants Video Games Online Games Specials Shorts *Puppy Love Trivia *Wildpup is the first alien without the ability to speak in Brandon 10. *Despite being the third alien to appear in The Original Series, Wildpup is the first in the titles. *For the episode, The Battle For Earth Part 1, a vote was set up to determine which Original Series alien would return in the season finale. Wildpup was one of the aliens to get the most votes and would have been featured in the finale but the scene didn't really fit well with Wildpup there so he was replaced with Rocks. *Wildpup is the 5th alien to return from The Original Series. The first being Rocks, second being Snow Bear, third being Ro-Warasaur and fourth being Gasadactyl. Gallery Brandon 10 - Wildpup.png|Wildpup in The Original Series Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Wildpup.png|Wildpup in The Original Series Titles WildpupBTShorts.png|Wildpup in Puppy Love MakingWildpupUH.png|Making of Wildpup (UH) 1 MakingWildpupUH 2.png|Making of Wildpup (UH) 2 Category:Brandon 10 Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Userss:Brandon 10 Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens